The Twelve Days of Naruto
by Konorai
Summary: Lee forced a lot of people to sing with him. He couldn't really think of a song so he made one up. Only Gai seems to be enjoying it. Review Please!


The Twelve Days of Naruto

Lee: On the first day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me, some spandex that look like they're Lee's! On the second day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Sakura: … two Sasuke dolls (Sakura points at Lee's spandex) and some spandex that look like they're Lee's.

Lee: On the third day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls… (All except Lee point at the spandex)

All (except Lee): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

Lee: On the fourth day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Kakashi: …four of my masks…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls…

All (except Lee) (point at Lee's spandex): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

Lee: On the fifth day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Gai: FIVE GOLDEN WEIGHTS! (Lee in the background: Those are awesome!)

Kakashi: …four of my masks…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls…

All (except Lee) (point at Lee's spandex): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

Lee: On the sixth day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Iruka: …six faithful students…

Gai: FIVE GOLDEN WEIGHTS!

Kakashi: …four of my masks…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls…

All (except Lee) (point at Lee's spandex): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

Lee: On the seventh day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Neji: …seven gifts from Neji…

Iruka: …six faithful students…

Gai: FIVE GOLDEN WEIGHTS!

Kakashi: …four of my masks…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls…

All (except Lee) (point at Lee's spandex): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

Lee: On the eighth day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Jail guards: … eight Ten-Ten Murderers …

Neji: …seven gifts from Neji…

Iruka: …six faithful students…

Gai: FIVE GOLDEN WEIGHTS!

Kakashi: …four of my masks…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls…

All (except Lee) (point at Lee's spandex): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

Lee: On the ninth day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Tsunade: …nine ninja headbands…

Jail guards: … eight Ten-Ten Murderers …

Neji: …seven gifts from Neji…

Iruka: …six faithful students…

Gai: FIVE GOLDEN WEIGHTS!

Kakashi: …four of my masks…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls…

All (except Lee) (point at Lee's spandex): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

Lee: On the tenth day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Anbu: …ten Anbu costumes…

Tsunade: …nine ninja headbands…

Jail guards: … eight Ten-Ten Murderers …

Neji: …seven gifts from Neji…

Iruka: …six faithful students…

Gai: FIVE GOLDEN WEIGHTS!

Kakashi: …four of my masks…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls…

All (except Lee) (point at Lee's spandex): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

Lee: On the eleventh day of Naruto Gai-sensei gave to me…

Anko: …eleven pounds of dumplings…

Anbu: …ten Anbu costumes…

Tsunade: …nine ninja headbands…

Jail guards: … eight Ten-Ten Murderers …

Neji: …seven gifts from Neji…

Iruka: …six faithful students…

Gai: FIVE GOLDEN WEIGHTS!

Kakashi: …four of my masks…

Naruto: …three bowls of ramen…

Sakura: …two Sasuke dolls…

All (except Lee) (point at Lee's spandex): …and some spandex that look like they're Lee's!

All: ON THE TWELVETH DAY OF NARUTO GAI-SENSEI GAVE TO ME… TWELVE!

Lee: …bowls of curry…

All: ELEVEN!

Anko: …pounds of dumplings…

All: TEN!

Anbu: …Anbu costumes…

ALL: NINE!

Tsunade: …ninja headbands…

ALL: EIGHT!

Jail guards: …Ten-Ten Murderers …

ALL: SEVEN!

Neji: …gifts from Neji…

ALL: SIX!

Iruka: …faithful students…

Gai: FIVE GOLDEN WEIGHTS!

ALL: FOUR!

Kakashi: …of my masks…

ALL: THREE!

Naruto: …bowls of ramen…

ALL: TWO!

Sakura: …Sasuke dolls…

ALL (including Lee): AND SOME SPANDEX THAT LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE LEE'S!

Lee: Merry Christmas to all…

Gai: …AND TO ALL SOME GOOD TRAINING! Seriously, GIVE ME 400 LAPS AROUND TOWN!


End file.
